


In the Dark

by xLexiChan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Don't know if oneshot or not, Newly founded otp, One sided Janto, i guess, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds himself in alternative universe, somehow. He finds it to be the anniversary of Ianto's death— but this universe has what he lost.. Ianto himself. But theres a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> It's not so much Janto, but it will probably turn out to be if I decide to make it as a full ongoing fanfic.

It's 2014. And theres an organization that predicted a male would arrive in Cardiff. An organization that once traveled in time and space, this woman did. She knew a great man called "The Doctor." But of course, she abused the gift as most would; should. 

With a help of another intelligent mind of a woman, they formed an organization back in 2011, right in Cardiff and hired the most intelligent minds that were meant to be Hitmans. Or women, sometimes. 

Their first worker was a male named James Moriarty, who was meant to kill Sherlock Holmes, but in return, killed himself. 

They hired many people before that, but their most recent one was what made them overly happy. Mostly because, once upon a time in another universe, this man fell in love with his target in this one. 

The employee they so desired was an intelligent mind, who originally helped around, giving them coffee and then later progressed into training and killed other people that were meant for missions. Strangling three women, and then found himself tasked with something important. 

"This is Captain Jack Harkness. He was born in the 51st century to come, but he found a way to travel in time." A haunting femaled British voice explained, sending chills up the employee's skin. 

Handing the brown folder that contained anything and everything about Jack Harkness. "Study him." She said. "And then kill him."

Just before the employee left, the voice spoke up. 

"Don't fail me, got it... Ianto Jones?"

The male nodded, and he was out the door. 

 

He spent nearly two months learning about Jack Harkness. Big file, and not to mention, he also had to look up an organization called "Torchwood", but there was no record of it at all. Or at least there was, but hidden in the depths of Police files, or CIA files, farther than his level could go. According to the woman, he was to appear right in front of a water based area in Cardiff, it was an underground base last time Ianto found himself in there. 

He put cameras up in secret, observing the area. And he didn't appear. 

Ianto never felt the need to give up on a target that didn't exist in this timeline, from what he was told. No specific date, nothing except where he would land. So it could be five years from now, and he could still be hunting him down. Or maybe twenty years— would he still be working for them? He always thought of stuff like that, surely they paid well but it was getting tiring of what guilt he had on his gut. 

But nonetheless, he did it.

On March 10th, the cameras pick up something intriguing. A small sight of light appeared directly in the middle of the road— thankfully there was no traffic, nothing in the road. Lucky Bastard. But the light didn't bother Ianto, he probably thought it was a lens flare, or some kids playing a joke. The thing that came next surprised him. 

A man emerged from it, the light gone in an instant and his head turned. Ianto didn't hesitate to run out, and brush past Adam— another employee. Adam looked at the screen in hopes it would answer his question that floated his mind; why did Ianto run out?. It did. The person on the screen was Jack Harkness. 

Ianto followed after Jack, of course the newly founded person in the world had ran off after being disappointed as to why he couldn't access a certain warehouse. He eventually found an abandoned building that was stable— even had an office. 

As far as Jack knew, there was no Torchwood here and he felt better.

Ianto didn't up and attack like regular hitmans would do if near their target in a closed location. Just the two of them. He decided to give it a couple more months, in more time observing how he acts. 

Four months past, and it's July 9th, 2014.

Ianto decides to go with his mission. Pretending Jack had now shown up, since the woman didn't know anything in those four months of Jack appearing— no computer of her own.

Ianto observed Jack long enough to know that Jack had recruited more people, but they acted as Body Guards outside their place— friends in the house. 

Ianto didn't hesitate, shooting two people with silenced pistols just after entering the house. One in the hallway, another in the kitchen and marked his way upward. Another one was running down to the sound of the bodies hitting; and he died falling down after Ianto shot him in the chest. Making way to the end of the room of the second floor... Kicking it open, shooting the person whose face was bashed right in with the mahogany door swinging open, and Ianto finds himself with the tip of his silenced gun just inches away from Jack's head. 

No one says anything, other than Jack just raising, as well as the pattering sound of his unloaded gun dropping to the ground. 

Before Ianto could do anything, the gun is out of his hand— two shots firing and just barely missing the target— and finding himself with the back against Jack's front. Arm around his neck, resting on his shoulder.. But he's not choking.. Jack doesn't want him dead; why? But an odd feeling was what Ianto got, a sort of deja vu, but why... 

Ianto finds himself waking up in a cell. Glass door, no way to open, looks to hold and withstand anything. Circles to bring air in to him; a bed against the wall. Very small. He, himself, in the corner with his back facing the glass while he looks up at the silver, brand new camera staring down at himself before a hissing, as well as something grazing the ground, opens up and it's already identified as a door in Ianto's mind. 

Jack Harkness steps in, walking over to where Ianto's placed. He stares into the cell as if he has lost someone. Before he speaks up, very professional; a slight husk in his voice but nonetheless, he doesn't show any emotion. 

"Why did you try to kill me?" No reply from Ianto, just his head turning. Jack sighed, quietly. Pausing for a few more minutes to hope Ianto will reply, before he continued. "I work for Torchwood, but I'm assuming that you don't know about it. Crazy thing is, Torchwood doesn't exist here."

'And?" Ianto quickly says. 

"I know who you are, Ianto Jones." This time, Ianto scoffed as if Jack didn't get it right, and he continued. "I know of you, and I know who you are. You work for Torchwood One, and you have lost your girlfriend, Lisa."

"No, and no." Ianto replies, not turning at all. "Lisa's alive, we're engaged, and I don't know Torchwood."

"Do you know me?".

"No." Ianto sighs, impatiently. 

"But you should."

"Why?"

"Because you died in my arms. Today is your fifth year anniversary of your death, Ianto Jones." Jack's voice sort of cracked when he says the word 'died' as well as the male's name but he still continues on. "So why the hell did you try and kill me?!" He nearly screamed, and Ianto stood quiet for the rest of the day. 

Even when Jack nearly almost pounded on the glass, shouted and screamed for an answer and almost broke down— he was never talking. He just watched, not turning to face him, just back facing him. 

Day two was the same, as well as day three.. Day four, Jack continued talking about Torchwood, and about Ianto— minus his death — and sometines, Ianto would laugh lightly, or just scoff. This angered, as well as saddening Jack to a no return, so he called it a days worth and walked off. 

Day five, six... Seven.. All days had all silence to them. It killed Jack. 

Day twelve rolls around, Ianto talks. Not anything like who he was working for, just— "You're wearing the same thing, almost every day." Is his sentence, before he just shuts up. 

Day fifteen to nineteen come around, and he still doesn't talk. he couldn't. Not if it meant that he would eventually lose everyone he loved, his sister, his niece and nephew, and his fiancee. 

Day twenty comes up, and by eleven A.M, Jack is already in there. One thing Ianto wakes up to is not something he realized he would like. 

This time, instead of the same pants, as well as boots, white buttoned up shirt and red suspenders. Over his body is a dark navy blue jacket that resembles something like World War II, and Ianto just.. Grows attached to it.

"Why did you kill me?" Jack repeats his almost month long question. And this time Ianto replies. 

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?' Jack raises his voice, just ever so lightly. 

"Because, they will kill everyone I love if I do." Ianto explains, inhaling very quiet but very long before he exhales. As if relief was washing over him— even though he had all this negativity as well as guilt in his gut that ate at him whenevever he killed someone. Those three women, that man who was apparently a danger. 

"Why?" Jack asked, very curious and concerned. 

"All I can tell you is that I work and kill people. They told me about you. Gave me files upon files of you. Said that you had a special thing with your body, but we don't know it. You pissed off my bosses." Ianto explained very little of it. 

"Who are your bosses?" Jack stared, their eyes met. 

"I can't tell you. I don't even remember their names, they go by 'women'." 

"Then tell me." Ianto groaned at Jack's command. 

"I said I couldn't." Ianto could have sworn he heard Jack growl in the back of his throat, very softly but very noticeable. 

Silence washed over them, and they stood in silence for a while. Jack noticed Ianto staring— sometimes at him, sometimes at his coat. Or just in general, away. 

But the silence didn't last long. 

"I like your coat. So I might tell you."


End file.
